The Research Division (RD) of the Hebrew Home for the Aged (HHAR) at Riverdale, building on past and current activities as Coordinating Center to multiple projects, is joining the Columbia Center for the Active Live of Minority Elders (CALME) in this proposal to act as Coordinating Center (CC) to all of the Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research (RCMARs). Joining the RD in this proposal is the Educational Testing Service (ETS) which will undertake tasks as stipulated. Given their commitment to the project, both the HHAR and the ETS are making donations in terms of reduced indirect cost rates and contributed staff time. The CC will (1) provide logistic support (2) create, implement and/or reinforce mechanisms that support sharing across projects, including providing information to sites and to the NIH; (3) promote the development of a common methodology for mentoring pilot investigators and for evaluation of success;(4) assist in the selection and/or development of measures and/or development of measures and scoring algorithms; (5) promote an item pooling and banking project leading ultimately to targeted, tailored more culture-fair measures; and (6) assist in information dissemination. A proposed structure for the cross-site cooperative projects consists ofworkgroups comprised of a leader and co-leader and of members from the relevant Cores at each site, along with other interested investigators. Each group will take the lead in designated activities resulting in products such as: (a) item banking with respect to a specific domain, (b) creating a specific measure, (c) developing recruitment strategies, (d) creating common mentoring methodologies, (e) creating an evaluation plan and (f) producing a specific publication. RCMAR investigators will determine which workgroups should be formed. These workgroups would operate within the structure of the current cores, but be open to other investigators.